MY LOVELY CYBORG 002
by Blue's Princess
Summary: Aku akan membalas dendamku Sa-sakura? SADARLAH SASUKE, AKU BUKAN DIA! senjata yang kubuat menjadi senjata bunuh diriku, lucukan Robot propotype MLC002, dengan codename misimu rahasiamu adalah...


**My Lovely Cyborg 002**

Original Story by

 **002©** _ **Sasuke Fans**_

Disclamer

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 **002©** _ **Sasuke Fans**_

Pairing

[ **Uchiha Sasuke – Haruno Sakura** ]

Rate

 **T**

Genre

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Sci-fi**

Summary

 _ **Aku akan membalas dendamku| Sa-sakura!? | SADARLAH SASUKE, AKU BUKAN DIA ?!| senjata yang kubuat menjadi senjata bunuh diriku, lucukan| Robot Propotype MLC002, dengan codename| misimu rahasiamu adalah...**_

Warning!

 **AU, OOC, little sci-fi, alur cepat dan membingungkan**

 **Cerita membosankan, typo berkeliaran, geje dll**

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

 _ **~Happy Reading~ ^^**_

Kota Konoha, kota yang begitu tertib dan bersih serta bangunan-bangunan pencakar langit yang menjulang tinggi menghiasi sudut-sudut kota. Beberapa kendaraan berteknologi canggih berlalung lalang memadati jalan-jalan besar. Banyak ilmuan-ilmuan yang berperan besar dalam perubahan teknologi lahir dan besar di kota ini. Dan banyak pula teknologi-teknologi yang mereka ciptakan untuk menjamin kehidupan penduduk Kota Konoha dan Negara-Negara lainnya.

Musim dingin telah tiba. Cuaca yang begitu dingin membuat orang yang akan keluar untuk melakukan aktivitas rutin mereka harus menggunakan pakaian yang cukup tebal untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka.

" _Pengumuman, Untuk para penumpang pesawat Kiri Airlines tujuan Kiri diharapkan segera menaiki Kabin Pesawat. Pesawat akan lepas landas 30 menit lagi. Kami ulangi…_."

Terdengar pengumuman menggema di sekitar area bandara. Terlihat orang-orang berlalu lalang di area bandara, melakukan kegiatan mereka sendiri-sendiri. Beberapa dari mereka masih terlihat santai sambil menunggu jadwal keberangkatan yang akan mengantarkan mereka ketempat tujuan.

"Berapa lama kau akan disana?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut softpink sepunggung, mata Emeraldnya menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disekitar ruang tunggu penumpang di lantai 2.

"Hm, sekitar 6 bulan," Jawab pemuda berambut raven, yang tepat duduk disebelah sang gadis. Gadis itu menoleh dengan cepat dan menatap sang pemuda.

"Heh~ Lama sekali! Apa akan selama itu kau disana?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada merajuk.

"Hn, itu keinginan ayah."

"Ah~ aku akan kesepian kalau kau pergi selama itu." Ucap sang gadis.

"Kau tidak akan kesepian, Sakura. Dirumah Sakit ada Nona Tsunade, Ino, dan Temari. Dan kau juga harus bekerja dengan baik dengan mereka, terutama Nona Tsunade. Jangan malas-malasan karena aku tidak ada disini. Aku akan menghubungimu." Kata pemuda itu sambil menyentil kening gadis itu.

Haruno Sakura- Gadis berambut softpink- hanya menekuk wajahnya sambil mengelus keningnya yang sedikit memerah. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut. Sang pelaku hanya mendengus menahan tawa melihat tingkah lucu sang kekasih.

Haruno Sakura sedang mengantar sang kekasih, Uchiha Sasuke ke bandara. Sudah hampir menginjak 5 tahun mereka menjalin hubungan, tanpa adanya masalah diantara mereka berdua. Hari ini, Sasuke akan berangkat menuju Distrik Uchiha yang berada diantara perbatasan Konoha-Ame. Kota yang dimana hanya ada orang-orang yang sudah sejak lahir akan di tetapkan sebagai penegak hukum dan politikus-politikus ternama di Konoha maupun di Kota-kota lainnya. Tentu saja, seperti namanya, Distrik Uchiha mayoritas penduduknya adalah clan Uchiha. Semua keluarga Sasuke tinggal di Distrik ini, kecuali Sasuke dan Sang Kakak, Uchiha Itachi, yang kini berada di Suna. Sasuke dipanggil kembali oleh sang Ayah, Uchiha Fugaku, entah karena apa. Sepertinya Fugaku menginginkan Sasuke mengambil posisinya sekarang. Uchiha Fugaku adalah kepala Kepolisian Distrik Uchiha, dan diusianya yang sudah senja, dia ingin mundur dari jabatannya dan menyerahkan kepada anak-anaknya. Sudah 1 tahun Sasuke lulus kuliah bersamaan dengan Sakura, namun dia masih belum kembali ke kota kelahirannya. Sebenarnya sang kakaklah, Uchiha Itachi, yang akan mengganti posisi sang ayah, tetapi Itachi menolak dan bergabung dengan Akatsuki yang berada di Suna, yang memilih bersaing di bidang Politik daripada Hukum.

"Hah~ Baiklah aku akan menunggumu, cepatlah kembali," pinta Sakura, dan menatap sedih Sasuke seolah-olah belum benar-benar merelakan kepergian sang kekasih.

Mengerti arti tatapan itu, Sasuke menatap Emerald milik gadisnya dalam seolah berkata 'jangan khawatir, aku akan segera kembali'. Sakura menganggukkan kepala sembari tersenyum setengah hati. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Sakura- yang mengejutkan Sakura-, memegang tangan mungil itu kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya. Dia merasa ingin beristirahat sejenak di bahu sang kekasih.

"Sa-Sasuke _-kun_ , jangan seperti itu. Orang-orang melihat kita," bisik Sakura dengan wajah memerah menahan malu ketika orang-orang yang ada di ruang tunggu bandara menatap mereka dan tersenyum, memaklumi apa yang mereka lihat saat ini.

"Abaikan saja," ucap Sasuke tanpa mengubah posisinya.

Sakura dengan wajah yang masih memerah, tersenyum manis melirik kekasihnya yang masih nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang.

~ooOoo~

" _Bagaimana ini, kami tidak bisa mengendalikan pesawatnya?!_ "

"Ada apa?!"

" _Mesinnya tidak berfungsi, pesawat ini akan jatuh dan menghantam gedung bandara._ "

"Apa?! Evakuasi seluruh calon penumpang yang ada di dalam gedung, cepat?!"

Seluruh petugas menara bandara segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Kepala Menara Bandara. Keadaan semakin kalut ketika pesawat yang disebutkan sudah berada tak jauh dari gedung Bandara.

"Ibu, lihat ada pesawat yang menuju kemari!" seru seorang anak kecil yang sedang menempel pada dinding kaca di ruang tunggu. Penasaran dengan ucapan sang anak, ibunya melihat kearah yang ditunjuk anaknya. Dia melihat pesawat dengan kecepatan tinggi terbang tepat menuju gedung Bandara.

"SEMUANYA LARI?! ADA PESAWAT YANG MENUJU KESINI…..?!" teriak Ibu-ibu itu dan segera menggendong sang anak menjauh dari dinding kaca gedung bandara. Orang-orang yang mendengar teriakannya segera berlari menyelamatkan diri. Beberapa orang bahkan meninggalkan barang-barangnya.

" _Peringatan…Peringatan kepada seluruh calon Penumpang Bandara Konoha diharapkan segera keluar dari gedung Bandara dikarenakan sebuah pesawat lepas kendali dan akan jatuh menghantam gedung bandara, kami ulangi sekali lagi…_ "

"Sasuke- _kun_ ayo cepat bangun. Kita harus keluar dari gedung ini," ucap Sakura membangunkan Sasuke. Wajahnya kelihatan panic melihat orang-orang berlarian menuju area luar Bandara, dia semakin kalut saat mendengar peringatan oleh petugas bandara yang mengatakan bahwa ada pesawat yang akan jatuh menghantam gedung ini. Sasuke langsung terbangun, lalu meraih tangan Sakura dan segara berlari menuju pintu keluar tanpa memikirkan barang bawaannya.

Orang-orang semakin panic saat melihat pesawat itu sudah sangat dekat dengan gedung bandara. Mereka semakin berdesak-desakkan membuat beberapa orang jatuh dan terinjak-injak. Anak-anak kecil menangis karena berdesakkan dan juga takut melihat orang-orang disekitarnya berteriak panic. Sasuke dan Sakura masih berlari dan menuju pintu darurat yang tersedia disana. Karena,orang-orang dibandara itu terlalu banyak dan sulit menggunakan lift, mereka pun beralih ke tangga darurat . Sasuke terus berlari tanpa melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sakura.

Sang _pilot_ dan _co pilot_ terus berusaha mengendalikan pesawat dengan sisa tenaga mereka, namun usaha mereka sia-sia. Pesawat malang itu langsung menghantam gedung Bandara dan terus melaju menerobos gedung hingga setengah bangunan bandara itu hancur lebur. Beberapa orang yang masih tertinggal disana terjebak reruntuhan bangunan bandara yang jatuh akibat hantaman pesawat. Kebanyakan dari mereka meninggal seketika karena badan mereka tertimpa badan pesawat maupun reruntuhan.

"Sakura…?! Sakura…?!" teriak Sasuke membangunkan Sakura yang terjatuh dari tangga akibat guncangan keras saat pesawat menerobos masuk ke dalam gedung.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat wajah Sasuke yang begitu ketakutan, "Ugh~ Sa-Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura sembari memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing akibat benturan dan sedikit berdarah dipelipisnya.

"Ka-kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap Sasuke mencoba membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Uhm~, Aku tidak apa-apa. Cuma sedikit pusing," jawab Sakura.

"Kau bisa jalan."

"Uhm."

Sasuke membantu Sakura berjalan menuruni tangga darurat. Beberapa kali bahu mereka tersenggol oleh para calon penumpang lainnya yang sama-sama akan turun menyelamatkan diri mereka. Tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan cukup besar dari dalam pesawat. Beberapa dinding gedung bandara yang masih berdiri hancur dan roboh seketika akibat ledakan itu, listrik dalam gedung pun padam dan para calon penumpang yang masih terjebak didalam gedung berteriak ketakutan dan memohon-mohon agar selamat dari tragedy mengerikan ini.

Sasuke langsung menggendong Sakura ketika ledakan itu terjadi. Setelah keluar dari tangga darurat, Sasuke segera berlari mencari jalan keluar dari gedung ini walau hanya bermodalkan cahaya dari ponselnya. Mencoba menghindari beberapa puing-puing bangunan yang menutupi langkahnya.

 _ **Duk~ Duk~ Duk~**_

" _To-tolong...! To-tolong…!_ "

"Sasuke- _kun_ , berhenti sebentar," pinta Sakura memukul bahu Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menolehkan sedikit kepalanya, "Ada apa?"

"Kau mendengar sesuatu?"

 _ **Duk~ Duk~ Duk~**_

"Aa."

"A-ayo kita lihat sebentar. Mungkin ada orang yang terluka dan meminta pertolongan kita," pinta Sakura sambil menggoyangkan bahu pemuda itu pelan.

"Sakura, kita harus segera keluar dari tempat ini secepatnya," balas Sasuke.

"Tapi-"

" _To-tolong…._!"

Rintihan itu kembali terdengar dan sangat jelas di telinga mereka. Sakura terus merengek meminta Sasuke untuk pergi menuju suara itu. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas berat, Sakura mode ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Dia pun menyetujui permintaan kekasih Pinknya itu- walau setengah hati-. Mereka berjalan- lebih tepatnya Sasuke menggendong Sakura- menyusuri area bandara mengikuti arah suara itu datang. Sesampainya di sana, terlihat seorang pria tua, mungkin umurnya sekitar 60-an. Setengah tubuh dan wajahnya tertimpa reruntuhan, namun dia berusaha menjaga kesadarannya hingga seseorang datang dan menemukannya.

Sasuke menuruni Sakura tepat disebelah pria malang itu. Sasuke berfikir mencoba mencari cara untuk mengeluarkannya, sedangkan Sakura mencoba menenangkan pria tersebut.

" _Ji-san_ tenang saja, kami akan mencoba menolong," ucap Sakura sembari melirik Sasuke yang mencoba menganggkat reruntuhan itu. Namun hasilnya percuma saja, reruntuhan itu lebih berat dari perkiraannya.

" _A-arigatou_ , tapi sepertinya aku sudah tidak bisa ditolong lagi. Apalagi dengan keadaanku seperti ini."

"Tunggulah sebentar, kami akan segera mencari bantuan," kata Sasuke, "Sakura, kau tunggulah disini. Aku akan mencari orang yang mau membantu kita," sambungnya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sakura dan pria malang itu disana untuk mencari bantuan.

"Apakah dia kekasihmu?" tanya pria itu.

"I-iya," jawab Sakura dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Beruntunglah kau bersamanya, dia orang yang baik."

"Te-terima kasih."

 _ **Uhuk~ Uhuk~**_

" _Ji-san_?!" pekik Sakura ketika pria itu terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

" _Uhuk_?! Se-sepertinya waktuku tidak banyak lagi."

" _Ji-san_ , tolong jangan banyak bicara dulu?!. Tunggulah sebentar lagi, dia akan segera kembali dengan membawa bantuan," ucap Sakura dengan nada gusar sambil memengang tangan kiri pria itu.

"Aku benar-benar sudah mencapai batasku," pria tua itu menggengam balik tangan Sakura mencoba menguatkannya.

" _Ji-ji-san_ ~" kedua matanya mengeluarkan air mata, sedih melihat orang yang sedang sekarat di depannya dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Se-sebelum itu, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu, Nona…"

"…Sakura, namaku Haruno Sakura,"

"Nona Sakura, ada pesan yang i-ingin aku sampaikan ke-kepadamu. Pesan ini sangat pe-penting dan rahasia. Pesan ini akan me-menyelamatkan ribuan orang diluar sa-sana. To-tolong ingatlah baik-baik pesan i-ni" kata pria itu dengan terbata-bata. Sakura mendekatkan telinganya ke pria tua itu. Dengan segenap tenaga yang dia punya, pria itu membisikkan beberapa kata yang Sakura tidak mengerti.

"I-itu, a-apa?"

"I-itu a-adalah sebuah kode rahasia, to-tolong terus ingatlah ko-kode itu. _A-arigatou_."

Pria tua itupun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dengan wajah lega dan bahagia. Sakura menutup wajahnya dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya ketika menyadari bahwa pria itu sudah meninggal, dihadapannya. Sasuke yang telah kembali dengan tangan hampa langsung memeluk Sakura, membiarkan kekasihnya menangis di pelukannya. Matanya menatap sedih jasad pria tua yang berada di depannya

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura berlari mencari jalan keluar dari gedung ini, dengan keadaan ruangan yang gelap mempersulit jalan mereka. Pintu otomatis tidak bisa dibuka, akibat system tidak berfungsi karena padamnya listrik. Beberapa pintu biasa juga tidak bisa dibuka, karena tertutup oleh reruntuhan bangunan.

Diluar gedung, polisi, pemadam kebakaran, dan beberapa mobil ambulans dan petugas medis bersiaga di lapangan parkir bandara. Petugas pemadam kebakaran di bantu personel kepolisian mencoba membuka paksa pintu gedung bandara. Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu itupun berhasil dibuka. Para calon penumpang yang selamat segera berlarian menuju pintu yang terbuka itu, dan keluar dari area gedung bandara dengan instruksi beberapa polisi yang sudah disiagakan disana. Beberapa polisi dan pemadam kebakaran lainnya berlari masuki gedung, mencari orang-orang yang masih terjebak di dalam gedung, maupun reruntuhan.

Sasuke dan Sakura terus berlari, hingga kedua manik berbeda warna itu menangkap cahaya yang masuk lewat celah pintu tepat berada didepan mereka. Namun, saat mereka akan keluar, tiba-tiba terdengar ledakan kedua kalinya dilantai atas bandara, tepatnya dari dalam pesawat. Ledakannya tidak terlalu kuat, namun membuat beberapa bangunan lantai atas yang sudah retak, jebol dan berjatuhan ke lantai dasar. Dan saat itulah, Sakura yang melihat langit-langit diatasnya runtuh, dia langsung mendorong Sasuke menjauh dan akibatnya Sakura tertimpa reruntuhan itu begitu juga Sasuke yang berada sedikit jauh darinya.

"Sa-ku-ra" panggilnya lirih, mencoba meraih Sakura yang tertimpa reruntuhan sebelum akhirnya dia pingsan.

~ooOoo~

"Sampai kapan kau akan tertidur?" tanya seseorang membuat Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Diliriknya kearah suara tadi, dan disana Sakura tersenyum menatapnya.

"Sakura," ucap Sasuke, dan bangun dari tempatnya tertidur. Sasuke memandang di sekitarnya, yang terlihat hanya hamparan rerumputan hijau yang bergoyang perlahan ditiup angin, "Ini dimana?"

"Uhm…Dimana ya? Aku tidak tau, mungkin ini hanya mimpi," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

'Mimpi'

 _ **Dek~ Dek~ Dek~**_

Sasuke merasa melihat sesuatu, dia dan Sakura duduk diruang tunggu bandara, orang-orang berlarian panic, gedung bandara hancur karena sebuah pesawat jatuh, dan akhirnya dia melihat dirinya dan Sakura tertimpa reruntuhan. Semua penglihatan itu membuat kepalanya terasa berat dan sakit. Dia kembali berbaring dan masih menatap Sakura yang keheranan melihatnya berbaring lagi.

"Hee…~, kau mau tidur lagi?" tanya gadis bersurai merah muda itu sambil terkikik geli.

"Sakura….," Panggil Sasuke pelan, merasa tubuhnya ikut memberat dan dia hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya pelan. Saat membuka matanya, masih terlihat Sakura yang tersenyum manis kepadanya. Menutup matanya dan membukanya lagi. Dan sekarang terlihat disampingnya, sosok Sakura yang terbaring dengan tubuh dan kepalanya tertimpa bangunan dan mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"SAKURAAAA….?!" Teriak Sasuke histeris membuat orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu terkejut. Dia segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya, pikirannya hanya tentang keadaan Sakura. Namun, usahanya sia-sia. 3 diantara orang-orang itu sedang menahan Sasuke untuk tidak bangun, membuat dia meronta-ronta untuk dilepaskan.

"Lepaskan aku….! Sakura…Sakura…!"

"Sasuke, tenanglah," ucap Kakashi menenangkan.

Sasuke yang masih meronta, menatap sosok Kakashi yang berada didepannya, "Sakura... dimana dia Prof. Kakashi! Dimana dia…?" tanyanya yang masih dengan keadaan yang sangat kacau, wajahnya begitu panic dan ketakutan.

"Tenanglah, aku berjanji akan memberitahumu."

"Dimana dia SEKARAANGGG!" bentak Sasuke sambil memegang kerah baju Kakashi. Rupanya dia berhasil membebaskan diri dari orang-orang yang menahannya.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa lemas. Matanya perlahan menutup, dan tubuhnya langsung roboh dipelukan Kakashi. Di belakangnya, Tsunade memegang suntikkan. Kakashi menghela nafas lega melihatnya. Dengan bantuan 3 orang perawat tadi, Kakashi membawa Sasuke yang sudah tenang kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Matanya menatap sendu salah satu murid kesayangannya itu. Kuatkah dia menceritakan semuanya kepada pemuda itu?.

"Untunglah Anda cepat kesini, Tsunade- _sama_ ," kata Kakashi sambil mengelus rambut Sasuke.

"Setelah mendengar dia sudah sadar, aku segera datang kemari untuk melihat keadaanya. Dan yang kulihat setelah tiba disini, dia memberontak dan hampir membunuh sensei-nya sendiri. Beruntung tadi aku sempat membawa obat penenang. Benar-benar pemuda merepotkan," jelas Tsunade.

"Sepertinya dia masih shock atas apa yang terjadi kepadanya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika dia mendengar tentang Sakura nantinya?" kata Kakashi sedih. Tsunade hanya diam, menatap sosok Sasuke yang tertidur di tempat tidur Rumah Sakit.

"Sa-ku-ra" igau Sasuke dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

Hatake Kakashi adalah seorang Professor dan Dosen Ilmu Teknologi Universitas Konoha. Ia terkenal akan kejeniusannya. Kakashi senang melakukan penelitian, baik di kampus maupun di laboratorium pribadi dirumahnya. Kakashi begitu ramah namun sangat tertutup. Sejak kecelakaan di laboratorium 20 tahun yang lalu, membuat pria berumur 47 tahun ini menutup dirinya dari orang-orang sekitarnya. Kecelakaan yang membuat dirinya kehilangan sahabat-sahabatnya, Obito dan Rin, yang rela mati demi menyelamatkannya. Akibat kecelakaan itu, dia mendapatkan luka di wajah dan kelopak mata kirinya dan membekas hingga sekarang. Oleh karena itu, Kakashi selalu mengenakan masker dan penutup mata kirinya dan tidak pernah sekalipun melepaskannya- terkecuali kalau terdesak seperti makan, minum, dan juga mandi(?)- ._.

"Bagaimana keadaanya, Tsunade- _sama_?" tanya Kakashi saat mereka sudah berada di luar ruang inap Sasuke.

"Keadaanya stabil, beberapa luka di tubuhnya juga sudah mengering, dan juga memar bekas tertimpa reruntuhan juga sudah sepenuhnya menghilang. Hanya saja yang aku khawatirkan, psikisnya akan terganggu jika mendengar tentang kabar Sakura nantinya," terang Tsunade. Dia merasa sedih mengetahui keadaan murid kesayangannya sekarang.

' _Sakura, kenapa takdir begitu kejam kepadamu_ ' batin Tsunade miris.

"Apa, sebaiknya kita rahasiakan saja ini dari dia?" tanya Kakashi membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Jangan, dampaknya akan semakin parah jika dia mengetahuinya sendiri. Coba bicaralah pelan-pelan dengannya jika dia sudah siap. Aku permisi dulu, Kakashi."

Kakashi membungkuk. Mata hitamnya menatap Tsunade hingga wanita berumur 50 tahun itu menghilang di ujung koridor.

~ooOoo~

Beberapa hari kemudian, Sasuke di perbolehkan keluar dari Rumah Sakit, menginggat semua luka-luka sudah sembuh dan mengering. Hanya tersisa beberapa lebam dan memarnya yang belum benar-benar menghilang. Kakashi sudah mengatur segala keperluannya menginggat untuk sementara waktu Sasuke akan tinggal bersamanya.

"Kapan kau akan cerita, Kakashi?" tanya Sasuke mulai bosan menunggu Kakashi yang sampai sekarang belum menceritakan keadaan sebenarnya. Tentang _Sakura_ -nya.

"Seharusnya kau memanggilku Profesor, Sasuke," kata Kakashi membenarkan cara memanggil Sasuke kepadanya.

"Hn."

" _Yare-yare_. Bagaimana kalau kita singgah ke café dekat disini?"

Sasuke hanya menatap malas kearah Kakashi dan mengikutinya masuk ke dalam sebuah café.

"Selamat datang, mau pesan apa?" tanya salah satu pegawai café ketika mereka sudah duduk di salah satu meja yang disediakan pihak café.

"Jus tomat saja," ucap Sasuke tanpa melihat-lihat daftar menunya.

Pelayan wanita itu merona saat menatap wajah Sasuke. Sadar akan hal itu, Kakashi berdehem pelan membuat pelayan wanita itu tersadar, "E-eh… Da-dan Anda, Tuan?" tanyanya pada Kakashi sembari menutupi rona merahnya karena malu.

"Secangkir kopi."

"Baiklah mohon tunggu sebentar," ucap pelayan itu, dan beranjak pergi.

"Pesonamu tidak pernah hilang ya."

"Hn."

"Dasar, Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Kakashi berbasa-basi.

"Seperti kau lihat," jawab Sasuke bosan, menopang dagunya dan melihat kearah jendela.

Percakapam mereka terhenti sebentar, ketika pelayan wanita itu kembali sambil membawa pesanan mereka.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku."

"Hahaha, jangan tegang seperti itu Sasuke. Rileks sa-"

"Sudah cepat katakan apa yang seharusnya aku ketahui. Tidak usah berbasa-basi," potong Sasuke cepat. Dia sudah mulai bosan berbasa-basi dengan Kakashi.

"Hah~ baiklah-baiklah," putus Kakashi, "Aku harap kau tetap tenang Sasuke."

"Hn."

Kakashi mulai menceritakan kejadian sebulan lalu dimana sebuah pesawat komersil menghantam gedung bandara, yang saat itu dirinya dan Sakura berada didalam gedung itu. Kakashi menjelaskan, jika pesawat itu dikendalikan oleh komplotan teroris yang ingin menghancurkan Konoha. Mereka memasang bom di dalam pesawat dan beberapa lokasi di dalam gedung Bandara Internasional terus mendengarkan cerita ini, walau hatinya sakit menginggat kejadian itu. Akibat kejadian ini, seluruh penumpang di pesawat malang itu tidak ada yang selamat, 150 orang terluka ringan dan 25 orang luka berat- Sasuke termasuk kedalam korban luka berat-. Dan 105 orang meninggal termasuk Sakura yang sama sekali tidak bisa diselamatkan. Sebagian tubuhnya remuk tertimpa reruntuhan. Sasuke yang juga ikut tertimpa, hanya dibagian kaki juga tangannya dan luka itupun segera sembuh karena pengobatan yang tepat diberikan oleh Tsunade. Raut wajah Sasuke berubah seketika. Tatapannya kosong dan dadanya terasa sakit, saat mendengar kalimat Kakashi ' _Dia tidak selamat_ '.

Dengan perasaan kacau, Sasuke berlari keluar café, tanpa mengucapkan apapun kepada Kakashi. Berlari tanpa arah tujuan. Dia tidak mempedulikan pekikkan dan umpatan orang-orang yang dia tabrak.

' _Ti-tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Sakura tidak mungkin mati_.' rancaunya dalam hati.

To Be Continue

Haii... Haii minna🙋🙋🙋

Kali ini aku membawa Fanfic Re-make dari salah satu author FFN. Moga kalian suka. Buat kak Sasuke Fans, maaf kalo cerita.a makin hancur dan gak sesuai dengan apa yang kakak maksud hehehe, gomen ne 🙏🙏🙏

Akhir kata RnR please 😘😘😘

Gresik, 03 April 2017 😊😊😊


End file.
